


After work

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnil ftw, Johnny is always working late, M/M, No Condoms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Taeil calls Johnny big daddy once, Taeil gets caught watching porn, Taeil is desperate, short oneshot, wrap up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Taeil is bored while he waits for his boyfriend to get home.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	After work

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the last one I'm converting. If you want anymore comment 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Taeil sat on his bed quietly waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Taeil had gotten home from work a couple hours ago. He aimlessly sat on his bed with his eye's on his phone, as he reloaded up his instagram over and over.  
He looked over at the clock next to him. It said in red print 11:32.

"Ugh" Taeil groaned "i'm so bored"

He got up from his bed and roamed around the house. Like always he headed into the kitchen with a empty stomach. Opening up the fridge he found absolutely nothing. Well not nothing maybe some ketchup but that was all. Taeil sighed and slammed the fridge door.

"Alexa, remind me to go grocery shopping" he told the object and went back to his room. Laying on his bed he went back on his phone looking here and there at some posts, when he stumbled upon a certain video. 

Taeil eyes widened in confusion. "When the hell did I get onto a porn website" His eyes started to peer and his hands made their way down to his peeking erection. Slipping one hand into his boxes he continued to watch the two males on the screen fuck the shit out of the other.

He softly wrapped his small fingers around his member, slowly flicking his wrists to the bottoms moans on his screen. As he drowned himself in his moans on the moans coming from the screen, he didn't hear a certain some call his name.

"Taeil!" a tall man said from the hallway.

"Baby you home?" The man asked again but paused when he heard little tiny moans coming from their room.  
A thick ass smirk landed on the tall mans face. He creeper walked to the room and opened the door a quietly as possible. Entering the room the tall gasped at how sexy and innocent his boyfriend looked. He took in his environment quite well, licking his lips at his boyfriends actions.

Taeil still hasn't saw his boyfriend. And continued to stroke himself like his life depended on it. Before his climax hit him, he felt strong hands grasp his hand. Taeil looked up and saw his boyfriend with a heavy coat of lust peered into his eyes.

"Johnny" Taeil gulped and removed his hands from his boxers. Pushing himself up to his boyfriends level.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you yollie, touching yourself when I told you that i'm the only one that can do it" 

"I jus-" he was cut off by Johnny

"But you looked so sexy" Johnny said licking his lips as he thought back to Taeil's face expression. Already getting hard just by thinking back at it. Johnny loosened the tie around his neck. 

Being a CEO at a large corporation was no joke and damn did he need relieve. Taeil smirked once he realized that he wasn't getting a punishment tonight and proceeded to help his boyfriend take his shirt off. Once Johnny shirt and Taeil's clothes were scattered around their bedroom floor, Johnny smashed his lips ruffly against the smaller's, tasting and feeling everything the older was giving to him. How he craved the older so much.

When he got home that day he thought he was just going to watch a movie maybe and snuggle with Taeil but this worked out even better for him.

Biting down on the smaller's lip, Taeil let out a closed mouth moan and obliged to the younger's will. Parting his lips and giving Johnny full access to his cavern.  
Johnny pushed his tongue into the elder's mouth licking and sucking on his boyfriends tongue. Johnny's hands started to wonder around the smaller's body caressing his lusciously thick thighs and grazing over the males boner, Taeil was having the best moment of his life. But this teasing wasn't going to cut it. He was so close older until the giant ruined it. 

"Johnny" Taeil moaned as he started to grind against the other. Johnny tugged his boyfriends boxers off with his left pinky. He looked up and stared at his already wrecked boyfriend. He didn't even touch him yet and the smaller was already panting heavily underneath him. Snaking his fingers around the brunette's leaking member the younger picked up where the older didn't finish. He started at a agonizing slow pace just to punish Taeil for doing what he's only supposed to do.

The brunette under him squirmed at the touch, moans escaping his mouth as Johnny increased his pace. The elder could feel his stomach knot and he knew he was almost at his climax.  
"John-" Taeil croaked out as he came all over the younger's big hands.

Coming off of his climax Taeil was a panting mess. Maybe I should start going to the gym Taeil thought. Johnny licked the substance off his hands and got up from the bed. He rummaged through the bedside drawer and found what he was looking for, his favorite banana scented lube. Taeil sat there and spread his legs open for his boyfriend. Johnny licked his dry lips for the third time that day as he caught sight of Taeil's pink hole, imagining how it would swallow his dick whole.

Sitting back onto the bed he placed his hands on Taeil's inner thighs separating them farther apart. He took on hand off and applied a generous amount of the scented lube onto his fingers. Taeil scrunched his face up when he felt Johnny's first finger protrude his entrance. Entering the first digit was pretty easy because of the banana lube but one the third digit entered Taeil was moaning his name underneath him and Johnny was huffing out the usual so tight. Johnny started to move his fingers in and out of Taeil hole at a rapid pace while Taeil started to bounce his ass onto the digits.

Taeil's lips parted when he felt Johnny's finger graze his prostate. Johnny aimed at that said spot and hit it on directly to Taeil's satisfaction. With a few more thrusts he pulled the digits out and fumbled with his belt. Finally taking it off along with his pants he crawled his way over the smallers body and hovered over him. Leaving wet kisses along Taeil's jaw and neck and slowly entered the elder. Johnny kissed Taeil and swallowing his moans into the kiss. When fully seated inside the older Johnny waited for his cue to move si ce he didn't want to hurt the older. 

"You can move" Taeil grunted after acouple seconds, Johnny pulled out and slammed back into the elder creating a steady pace. "Ngh-" Taeil moaned out as he met the youngers thrusts. "Ah fuck, you like that dont you. You like taking in big daddy's dick whole" Johnny huffed out as he started to ram Taeil's prostate. "Ahh yes big daddy i love it" Taeil threw his head back when he felt Johnny tip hit his prostate. "Right there big daddy" Taeil screamed out. Johnny rocked his hips in that angle and continued to hit Taeil's prostate head on.

Taeil felt his stomach twist again closing his eyes he let a high pitched scream as he came onto his stomach. Johnny soon after cumming deep inside the elder filling him up to the brim. Johnny slowly pulled out of the smaller and collapsed beside the older. 

After a couple of seconds The taller got up and came back with a towel and cleaned his boyfriend up, watching his cum seep out of the brunette's abused hole. He smiled to himself and cuddled against Taeil, noticing that the older was already passed out he soon fell asleep.


End file.
